Attacks against computing resources have become prevalent. New avenues of attack are being exploited at an increasing rate. Although many threats are quickly identified and remediated, some threats may not be resolved so quickly. Thus, in some circumstances, an attack may pose such a threat that the result is an inability to use an exposed system or application.